Gokiagers Vs The Devil's Assitant
the director of the My Little Potter TV special on HRR network now brings you the adventure of 2 brave gokaigers on a quest to defeat blueblood AKA the devil's assitant Plot one day in ponyvill the ponies are getting ready for the princess celestia's big birthday party fluttershy is preparing a song sung by her animal friends, rainbow dash is getting the dark clouds out of the way, applejack is making applepie, pinkie pie is getting the decorations ready, rarity is fixing up celestia's birthday present which was a dress and twilight is working out a new spell to show celestia suddenly the ground then creates a big hole and out of it comes blueblood only he has red eyes and sharp fangs he explains that after rarity dumped him he journeyed to the devil's kingdom so he can help with blueblood's revenge and after a little argument from rarity and blueblood blueblood reaks havoc on ponyvill twilight then realizes that the only way to destroy blueblood is to summon the gokaigers so the ponies agree and twilight then writes to the gokaiger ship saying that they need the gokaiger's help the letter got sent and was found by gokai red and gokai pink gokai pink realizes that her friends are in danger and begs gokai red to help to which he says "fine" so both him and gokai pink travel to ponyvill when they got there rarity tells them that blueblood her ex boyfriend is destroying ponyvill gokai red then notices that name and explains that blueblood used to work for akared before he was betrayed twilight asks why blueblood was betrayed but gokai red says that it's private then both gokai red and gokai pink go off to stop blueblood they try going over a bridge and are stopped by a troll who asks them riddles which are really hard gokai pink then gets him back by asking the troll her own riddle and it ended with the troll saying he dosen't know and he is then launched into the cosmos and then gokai red and gokai pink go over the bridge continuing their quest they then see a brick wall in front of them which can only be out of their way if someone with great dancing can dance to the "I'm On A Yatch" song gokai pink then agrees to do it and she wins with the brick wall moving out of the way and the gokaigers go back on their quest when they got to blueblood he says that he saw gokai pink's incredible dancing and challenges her to a dance-off if gokai pink wins he will go back into hell and if he wins ponyvill will be destroyed so gokai pink accepts blueblood then dances the macarena really badly and gokai pink gets him back doing her super cool beat it dance which ends gokai pink punching blueblood back into hell with her falcon punch and saving the world at celestia's party princess celestia congratulates the gokaigers for saving the world and the movie ends with a big party THE END Trivia -the gokaiger theme song is played in the opening credits -the troll is from Monty Python And The Holy Grail -the music that was playing while gokai pink was doing beat it was the PMV version of beat it Quotes gokai red: we just got a letter from ponyvill gokai pink: oh goody wonder what they said